


Trois vies contre une

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x02, 1x02 rewrite, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I don't know how tagging something else, I'm Sorry, Pre brio, Pre-Relationship, ah yeah, and kind of flirting, at least ofr Rio, but beth is ok with that, but it's depend of your point of view, but they are already tease, maybe they are a little ooc, this one has nothin to do with my previous re write, ＾＾
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Et si au lieu de son petit speech, Beth donnait Boomer à Rio, en échange de leurs vies. (1x02 rewrite.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trois vies contre une

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic n'à rien à voir avec mes précédentes brio rewrite fic, elle peux donc être lu indépendamment.
> 
> Pas de Bêta.

Les filles étaient sûres de leur plan. Elles avaient une très grande partie de l'argent, plus les petites figurines, qu'elles avaient volés à Marion la grand-mère de Boomer, et qui, à leur grande surprise valait un vrai petit pactole chacune. Elles étaient donc très confiantes, se sentant déjà libre de leur dette.

Elles étaient chez Beth, assises autour de la salle à manger. Le chef de gang, et trois de ses hommes étaient là. L'un d'eux, celui qui était là, la première fois, le chauve, avec la longue barbe brune et les tatouages sur le visage. Il était en train de compter l'argent. Une fois la dernière lasse de billet vérifié, il se tourna vers son "boss" et secoua la tête. L'homme au tatouage d'aigle parut déçu. Il s'approcha de la table et s'adressa à Annie.

"Il en manque."

"En fait non, pas du tout." Répondit Annie, d'un ton presque condescendant.

"Ouais, y'en manque."

"En réalité..." Annie sortie une boîte de sur ses genoux. "Il y a plus que ce qu'on vous doit." Annie ouvrit la boîte et déposa des petites figurines sur la table. "Vous voyez ces personnages, ce sont des figurines rare, des objets de collection."

"Un trésor." Ajouta Beth, encourageant sa sœur et donnant du poids à ses paroles.

"Absolument sœurette, tu l'as dit. C'est le mot qui convient, parce que ces figurines super rares sont très recherchées. Elles valent entre 10 et 15 milles dollars sur eBay. Vous croyez que y'a des démarches, mais en fait pas du tout. Vous n'avez rien à faire, parce qu'on à fait des recherches, on a préparé le terrain, on vous a mâché le boulot. Ruby?"

Ruby fit glisser une feuille de papier sur la table, en direction du chef de gang. "Voici les noms d'utilisateurs et les mots de passes de nos comptes eBay. Et en prime quelques tuyaux pour vous aider à maximiser vos bénéfices lors de la vente."

Beth regarda l'homme au tatouage d'aigle, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, son visage ne laissait rien paraître. "Vous voulez que je vende vos poupées?" Dit le chef de gang en la regardant.

Beth ne brisa pas le contact visuel avec lui. "Annie, parle-lui de Hans."

"Ouh, notre garçon au tambour adoré. Il fait la fierté de la ville d'Hamburg." Annie ria, presque hystériquement. Elle tendit le fameux Hans au chef de gang, qui se pencha en avant et le prit dans ses grandes mains, il avait l'air intéressé. "Dans le monde entier, on ne trouve que 12-" Sauf qu'Annie ne put finir sa phrase. Le gangster jeta et brisa la figurine sur la table et poussa les autres par terre, faisant hurler de peur les 3 filles. Annie fini d'une voix tremblante. "11 dans le monde."

"Est-ce que c'est une blague pour vous?" Demanda le chef, l'air très énervé. Il avait sa main posé contre sa bouche et son menton et ses yeux étaient noirs. Annie secoua la tête, terrifiée. "J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec vous."

Le chef de gang s'éloigna de la table, il alla s'asseoir sur la table basse du salon, il sortit son téléphone et tapota dessus, pendant que ses hommes commençaient à casser des objets, faisant sursauter les filles.

"Mais pourquoi ils cassent tout?" Demanda Annie.

"Pour faire croire qu'il y a eu des cambrioleurs." Répondit Ruby, les larmes aux yeux.

"Et qu'ils nous ont tués." Ajouta Beth, la voix tremblante.

"Ne nous tuez pas, par pitié." Cria Ruby.

"Je vous en prie, on trouvera l'argent, je vous le jure!"

"On a des familles. On a des enfants."

L'homme aux tatouages sur le visage revint vers Beth, une arme à la main, il la posa sur sa tempe. Ruby et Annie se prirent dans les bras et se mirent à pleurer. Beth respira très fort, elle essaya de garder une certaine contenance, elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Soudain une idée lui vint, elle ferait tout pour sauver leur peau, quitte à sacrifier celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

"On n'a pas tout l'argent c'est vrai, mais on a quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser." Dit Beth en regardant le chef de clan."

"Je crois pas non."

"Moi je suis sûr que si. Vous connaissez Boomer? Le manager de Fine & Frugal, blanc, roux, un look des années passé et un belle tête de con."

"Gros ringard." Ajouta Ruby.

"Et un violeur." Conclut Annie.

"Il sait qu'on à volé le magasin, et vu qu'il est ici, il à dût vous voir. Si il parle et il veut parler, croyez moi, on va tous y passer." Le chef de gang ne leva même pas les yeux de son téléphone et se moqua. "Mais on peut vous le livrer et vous pourrez…le faire taire, laissez moi juste vous montrer. Ce sera lui contre nous." L'homme au tatouage d'aigle leva enfin les yeux, il la regarda et sembla réfléchir à sa proposition. "Ce sera beaucoup moins risqué pour vous, de…tuer quelqu'un comme lui que nous."

"Hm. T'as pas intérêt à essayer de gagner du temps chérie."

"Non."

"Ok, les gars, vous les surveiller. Toi, tu viens avec moi."

L'homme à la longue barbe retira son arme de la tempe de Beth, la faisant souffler de soulagement, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Elle se leva et passa devant l'homme à la peau dorée, l'invitant à la suivre dans le jardin.

Beth s'arrêta devant la cabane en bois, avec le grand toboggan violet. "Il est là-haut."

"Monte."

Beth grimpa à l'échelle, suivit du gangster, elle fit coulisser la porte en bois, révélant un boomer allongé par terre, sur le côté, ligoté aux poignets et aux chevilles, avec un bâillon dans la bouche. Quand Boomer les vit il se mit à gigoter et à crier, heureusement ses cris étaient étouffés par le bâillon, mais au cas où Beth ferma la porte derrière eux.

"C'est lui." Beth vit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de l'homme, et ça la rendait presque fier. "Ecoutez, on ne pourra pas vous rembourser entièrement mais vous avez une très grande partie de l'argent et vous pouvez vous débarrassez d'une balance et ordure."

L'homme, à qui d'ailleurs Beth devrait demander son nom, soupira. "Ok, garde le bien au chaud, on viendra le récupérer ce soir, alors fait en sorte d'être seul."

"D'accord." De toute façon Dean était avec les enfants au motel et elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne, en tout cas pas lui. Beth soupira de soulagement, c'était fini, elle avait réussi à sauver leur vie. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde elle ressentit de la culpabilité pour Boomer. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?"

L'homme ricana. "Devine." Beth baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. "Oh, mais y'a 5 minutes ça te dérangeait pas mon cœur, et puis vous avez bien insisté sur la nature de ses travers. En plus il est pas arrivé ici tout seul."

Beth soupira, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie qu'il avait essayé de violé Annie. De toute façon c'était lui ou elles. "Est-ce qu'on sera quitte?" Elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, scannant son corps, il passa sa langue entre ses dents, tel un serpent. "On le sera ce soir."

Beth se racla la gorge et lui fit un petit signe de tête. "Bien."

Le chef de gang fit coulisser la porte et se tourna vers elle pour descendre l'échelle mais juste avant qu'il ne pose un pied sur l'une des marche il s'arrêta et la regarda avec un sourire en coin. "Je te vois ce soir…Elizabeth."

Beth écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma, il avait réussi à les trouver malgré leur masque, évidemment qu'il savait leur nom, sauf que personne ne l'appelait comme ça et que c'était injuste. Beth sortit à son tour, elle le vit au milieu du jardin et se précipita pour le rattraper, heureusement elle avait mit des baskets.

"C'est Beth, et vous avez un avantage sur nous. Comment vous vous appelez?

L'homme se lécha les lèvres et la regarda intensément. "Nah, t'es une Elizabeth. Il faut savoir garder un peu de mystère."

Beth ne sut pas si c'était la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, ou de lui donner des petits surnoms, elle devait avoir peur de lui mais en fait ça la rendait audacieuse. "Allez, je viens de vous livrez une pourriture."

Cette fois l'homme la regarda avec amusement mais à sa plus grande surprise il lui répondit. "Rio."

Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, certes ce n'était pas son vrai prénom, elle n'était pas stupide mais c'était quelque chose, et c'était une petite victoire. _"Rio"_ , elle répéta le nom encore et encore dans sa tête, ça lui allait bien et a sonnait bien. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, Rio avait disparu. Beth se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva Ruby et Annie, seules mais terrifiées. Elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cabane, elle garda juste pour elle sa dernière information. Rassuré, les filles nettoyèrent les dégâts que les gangsters avaient fait dans sa maison et une fois tout rangé, Beth ordonna à Annie et Ruby de rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de leur famille.

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on soit là ce soir B?" Demanda Annie.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas." Beth était sûr que Rio tiendrait parole et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Je te déteste." Dit Ruby à Beth en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je déteste ton visage."

~~~~~

Comme promis, Rio revint le soir même, assez tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de voisins curieux. Les trois mêmes hommes de l'après-midi étaient avec lui, ils avaient un grand sac de sport, du scotch, des cordes et bien sûr des armes.

Les 3 gangsters se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le jardin, sans un regard pour elle, alors que Rio resta là, sûrement pour la surveiller, ce qui était ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre un homme qui avait un tête de plus qu'elle et qui était armé? Rien.

Le silence était très pesant, bien évidemment Rio ne lui adressa pas un mot, il était sur son téléphone, qu'il devrait se faire greffer. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible, et même si elle avait l'habitude avec Dean elle détestait ça. Beth soupira et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit une bouteille de bourbon et servit un verre. Mais contrairement à Rio, elle était poli alors elle lui en proposa un.

"Vous voulez un verre?"

Rio leva enfin les yeux vers elle, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche lui donnant toute son attention. "Non merci."

Beth devait avouer que malgré son air dangereux, intimidant et froid, Rio la rendait curieuse. Quel âge il avait? Est-ce qu'il était marié? Il n'avait pas d'alliance mais ça ne voulait rien dire. En couple? Un ou des enfants? Non ça m'étonnerait. Est-ce qu'il faisait ça depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il avait d'autre tatouage? Beaucoup de questions qui resteraient sans réponses, non seulement parce qu'elle était sûr qu'il n'y répondrait pas mais surtout parce que ce soir serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Après ça, elle reprendrait sa vie, s'occuperait de la maison, qu'elle essaierait de sauver en trouvant un travail, de s'occuper de ses enfants, divorcerait, faire plein de pâtisserie pour des événements PTA.

Sauf que Beth ne voulait plus de cette vie, elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout, mais elle en avait marre de jouer à la femme et mère parfaite, et surtout elle ne voulait plus se sacrifier pour les autres, elle voulait faire ses propre choix et vivre pour elle.

Beth allait sauver sa maison et subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de ses enfants sans l'aide de personne, et pour ça elle allait faire quelque chose de fou, de dangereux, sûrement, mais d'excitant et qui rapporterait gros et en peu de temps.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles mêmes. "Je veux travailler pour vous." Rio renifla, il se moqua d'elle. Beth vit rouge, elle plissa les yeux et le regarda froidement. "Je…on peux vous être utile."

"Nah, je crois pas."

"On-" Mais Beth fut coupé par les hommes de Rio, qui revinrent dans le salon.

"C'est fait." Dit l'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait pointé l'arme sur sa tempe cet après-midi.

"Ok, tu fais comme d'hab." Bien évidemment ce n'était pas la première fois. "J'irais le voir plus tard."

"Tu viens pas avec nous?"

Beth vit que Rio lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. "Non j'ai une chose à régler avant."

Son "ami" haussa les épaules et partit, accompagné des deux autres, la laissant seule avec Rio, à nouveau. Beth était soulagé de s'être débarrasser de Boomer.

Rio sortit son revolver doré de son pantalon. Beth le regarda ahuri, alors il était ce genre d'homme, qui ne tenait pas parole. "Vous aviez dit qu'on serait quitte."

"Relax mon cœur, je vais pas l'utiliser." Beth se sentit soulagé. Rio posa son pistolet sur la table et le fit glisser vers elle. "Prend-le."

"Pardon?" Riot fit un mouvement de tête vers le flingue. "Non, je toucherais pas à ça."

Rio soupira. "Si tu peux même pas prendre une arme dans tes mains, tu pourras jamais travailler pour moi, et franchement j'ai pas besoin de salope de banlieue pour me mettre dans la merde, c'est pas un jeu.

Beth ne préféra pas relever l'insulte, elle prit sur elle, en serra les poings sur ses hanches. "Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu et que ça risque d'être dangereux, mais j'ai…on a besoin d'argent et je suis sûr que des salopes de banlieues dans notre genre peuvent vous être utile, bien plus que vous ne le pensez et sans avoir besoin d'arme."

Rio mouilla ses lèvres de sa langue et fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver à côté de Beth, qui se tourna vers le lui le menton levé, en défi.

"Ah ouais, et comment?"

"Parce qu'on est des femmes, des mères, on a pas de casier, on paie nos taxes, nos impôts, on emmène nos enfants à l'école et à leurs activités extrascolaires, on à des événements PTA, on s'investit dans notre quartier. Personne ne pourrait jamais soupçonner que des femmes comme nous, puissent faire ce genre de chose. On passe inaperçu pour les policiers."

"T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ma."

"Non, juste quand je sais que j'ai raison."

Un petit sourire très léger se forma sur le visage de Rio. "Ok, tu, vous allez faire un truc pour moi, ça va être un test."

Beth lui fit un petit sourire triomphant. "Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse?"

"Vous avez des passeports?" Beth hocha la tête. "Cool, vendredi libérez vous l'après midi, on va faire une petite virée en voiture jusqu'au Canada, vous allez récupérer un truc pour moi. Je viendrais vous chercher vers 13h00.

"Combien ça va nous rapporter?" Après tout c'est pour l'argent aussi qu'elle faisait ça.

Rio ricana. "Oh, on parlera d'argent après." Beth allait répliquer mais Rio ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Et si jamais vous avez la mauvaise idée de me dénoncer, oubliez pas que je sais ou vous habiter, ainsi que mes hommes, toutes les trois."

"On en à pas l'intention."

"Tant mieux, parce que cette fois, vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance." Rio récupéra son revolver, il le mit sur la tempe de Beth qui ferma les yeux au mouvement, et le fit glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'à sous son menton, sa grande main se posa entre ses seins. Il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix suave. "Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire un trou dans ta jolie petite tête."

Beth laissa échapper un son, entre un gémissement et un couinement, elle ne savait pas, mais son visage et son décolleté devinrent rouge.

Rio s'éloigna d'elle, il la regarda, se mordit la lèvre et eut un sourire narquois, puis il se retourna et quitta sa maison sans un autre mot.

Beth lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. Elle était vivante, elle allait se faire de l'argent et mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie. Elle allait revoir cet homme si mystérieux et en apprendre plus sur lui, parce qu'il soufflait clairement le chaud et le froid avec elle et bizarrement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, ou alors il se moquait d'elle et dans ce cas là, elle aurait honte pour toujours.

Mais Beth se rappela une chose. Elle avait proposé leur service, elle allait devoir le dire à Annie et Ruby et pour ça elle allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de bourbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
